Dadster's Secrets
by StormyFictioners
Summary: Gaster has a secret or two... or three. Two in his lower lab and one in his heart. And they keep coming out to the very person he was hiding them from. (change in backstory of characters) we don't own Undertale. GasterXAsgore. -slow going hiatus- -Check out our poll-
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is another Undertale Fic by **TempestJewel** and **a fanfictioner.** We had changed the backstory to the characters in this story so be prepared for things to not be how you know them. Hope you enjoy! Remember to comment or message us if you have any questions!

* * *

Gaster groaned softly as he woke up leaning over his desk. He sat up and cursed there was drool on his work! "Oh pride and prejudice!" He said and started trying to salvage the report... Why was everything blurry? "Glasses?! Where are you you infernal contraptions!" He said and began searching. They were perched askew on his skull above his eyes.

There was a booming knock on the door a deep voice coming from the door "Gaster my friend may I come in?"

Gaster jerked up "yes of course sir! Forgive the mess!" He called still searching frantically for his glasses

Asgore chuckled as he eased through the doorway "worry not my friend i know you are a very busy man." pausing at how frantic Gaster seemed he laid a large paw onto his shoulder concerned "Gaster, are you okay?"

"I can't find my glasses anywhere!" The skeleton said "I can't read without them!" He said his face cutely distressed especially with the poor skeleton's glasses on his skull.

Asgore grinned letting out a rumbling chuckle. Rubbing Gaster's skull gently, a claw sending Gasters glasses down to his nasal bone with a PLINK "You would loose your skull if it wasn't attached."

Gaster's eyes widened when the glasses landed on his face. He was mystified a moment before it dawned in him and he blushed a bright purple "oh thank you sire" he said coughing into a fist. He turned around "so what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Asgore chuckled smiling teasingly "Can i not come check on my favorite royal scientist just to visit?"

Gaster huffed "I'm your only royal scientist sire! And yes I do have a problem with it! I need to at least straighten up when you visit!"

Asgore was taken aback at Gaster's defensiveness. "Oh, my apologies for causing you more stress. I know you often over work yourself. I didn't realize i was adding in the matter. I see you are busy so i will go back to my garden. I'll make sure to contact you before i come down again."

Gaster rubbed his face "no no stay you're here now just please ignore the mess" he said and moved to clean off the couch and coffee table. Blushing in shame as he threw away like sixteen cartons of instant noodles... It surely wasn't healthy to eat all those...

Asgore shifted unsure "i wouldn't want to impose. I know you are a very busy man. Your station shows it. Cluttered desk means great mind... Or at least i think that is how it goes."

Gaster shook his head "no no! I like the company... I'm just embarrassed at the mess sire" he said not wanting his friend to leave

Asgore nodded easing closer as Gaster finish, laying a large paw onto his shoulder and squeezing it slightly in a comforting gesture "there is nothing to be embarrassed for. You work very hard and often get a little too focused on your projects to worry about other things. I understand this. Though your eating habits seem to need a slight improvement."

Gaster looked at all the noodle boxes "I uh... Can't really get out and shop for food or make it..." Though he made sure the boys always had fruits and veggies

Asgore blinked confused "oh? One of your projects keeping you here?"

"Yes... It's very delicate and it worries me often I don't want to leave it alone for long." He said sighing "but I also have my other work and I think I've made a new source of light! Want to see?" He said perking up

Asgore nodded smiling "yes, of course. Gaster, know that if you need anything i'm happy to help."

Gaster smiled and hugged him "thanks sire I know you're there for me but you are so busy yourself" he said and lead him over glowing blue flowers "I call them echo flowers they not only grow but repeat things they've heard recently!

Asgore was pleasantly surprised by the quick hug. Smiling and his eyes twinkling with joy at Gaster's excitement. "That is quite amazing! Could you show me how it works? I am quite excited to hear this repeating flower."

Gaster smiled and opened its clear box. He then whispered to it 'all hail king fluffybuns' he then stood "now tap it gently" he said beaming

Asgore smiled excitedly making sure to tap it lightly. It's voice singing out loudly "ALL HAIL KING FLUFFYBUNS!"

Asgore became pink in embarrassment. Coughing into his hand but turning to Gaster with a beaming smile. "Amazing!"

Gaster snorted and began laughing "I thought so but they would be ideal for lighting waterfall don't you think?" He asked since waterfall was the darkest part of the underground

Asgore nodded patting Gaster's back "genius! Do you think they would take to such a saturated place?"

"Of course they will I designed them that way!" The scientist huffed and puffed his chest out in prude he was trying to look serious but really he was just silly looking

Asgore laughed nodding and thumping Gaster's back proud. "You are quite the genius Gaster."

Gaster shot forward from the force but caught himself "thank you" he said smiling he recovered the plant "I'll try to have these plantable by next week" he said smiling

Asgore nodded smiling "that's wonderful. It will be great to have more flowers and light to liven up waterfall."

Gaster was glad his king was pleased. "So what are your plans for today sire?" He asked not realizing it was almost 6 pm

Asgore's eyes widened and a light pink dusted under his fur. "Well frankly I haven't really thought past checking on how you were doing Gaster. I was hoping you hadn't left for your house yet."

"My house? Uh...I didn't tell you?" He asked rubbing an arm "I uh sold it" he said

Asgore tilted his large head in surprise and confusion. A flash of concern crossed his face. "Why? Did you not like it? Where are you staying?"

"Ummm well I live here now I spend most my money on the lab and uh it was wasted on me anyway" which was a roundabout excuse for him saying he was broke and worked too much

Asgore blinked before snatching Gaster by the arms shaking him and booming out "WINGDINGS GASTER WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! THERE ISN'T EVEN A BED HERE!"

Gaster got dizzy being shaken up and his eyelights turned into little swirls. "But the tables make beds! And have a few twin sizes downstairs ..."

Asgore gasped tugging Gaster close to his broad chest "YOU'RE SLEEPING ON TABLES!"

Gaster blushed brightly as he was tugged against his king's chest he rested there "sire it's okay... I'm a skeleton... I don't have to have a bed..." He said

Asgore gave a small gasp. Making sure Gaster knew he was serious by calling him his first name which often frustrated the skeleton, but at the moment Asgore needed to make the skeleton know this bother him. "Wing dings do you think i would allow one of my subjects and best friend to sleep on a table? You are a skeleton that is expressly why you need a bed. You are just bones you don't have protective layers like other people or me." Asgore tightened his hold on the skeleton shifting Gaster close and rubbing him slighting into Asgore's large fuzzy chest.

Gaster glared at Asgore for the use of his name but sighed going limp in his arms and allowed himself to be cuddled by the king. Or at least he considered it cuddling. He wrapped his arms around the king sighing. "I know and it sometimes hurts but I can't be away from the lab right now... There is just so much to be done and I have two experiments that I can't be away from for long..." He said

Asgore sighed drooping a bit at hearing of Gaster's discomfort. His voice was soft and pleading "Well if you can't leave can you at least set up a cot or something? I could bring you some pillows and blankets to make it more comfortable."

Gaster sighed "you are too good to me my king." He said "I'll set up a cot and I'll gladly accept your pillows and blankets" he said not bothering to let go since Asgore didn't either. It wasn't weird to hug your best friend right.

Asgore smiled nuzzling Gaster "You stress yourself far too much. i'm glad you allow me to help you."

Gaster smiled before he was being nuzzled and blushed clear down to his spine. "Of course Asgore... You're my only friend" he said

Asgore chuckled beaming "and you mine." Asgore mumbled softly "that was the first time in a long time you have called me by name. EVEN though I have stressed you can at any time. Thank you Gaster."

Gaster sighed laying his head on his chest "it's unprofessional" he sniffed "and I shouldn't be your only friend sire. The people adore you and you are so friendly and amazing you should have friends in the dozens." Gaster despite how chill he seemed right now suffered from high social anxiety and whenever someone else other than the king was around he would freeze up and become very curt and many thought him an unfeeling ass

Asgore shook with a chuckle "they are my subjects. It is wonderful that they like me and respect me. But you are the only one I trust completely and consider a good friend."

Gaster smiled though felt his sins crawl on his back. The king wouldn't feel that way if his experiments worked out. "And you are the only one I don't feel bad around" he said smiling

Asgore chuckled squeezing him tight. "I am very glad." with a sigh Asgore began releasing Gaster "do you have anything else to show me? Or tea?"

Gaster smiled "I can make tea and I can show you blueprints and half finished projects!" He chitted excitedly

Asgore smiled nodding and making himself comfortable. He always enjoyed visiting with Gaster. Gaster was always so excited about his work. It made his visits all the more enjoyable

Gaster went and got some tea made for his King and returned magic carrying blueprints "I have more information on us building the CORE! And and I found a new metal deposit in hotland it should be more than enough to nearly finish construction! Relying on the dump for all our metal has been terrible!" The man said showing him blueprints "and I have discovered that the grass that grows naturally in waterfall can be used to make flour! Soon we can mass grow it and distribute it to the people!" He said and began babbling about all the work he's done and things he discovered ... He probably didn't sleep much

Asgore listened attentively sipping his tea as the hours passed by.

Soon a buzzer went off and Gaster froze. "Oh! Um my king I'm really sorry but I've got to go now!" He said dropping everything rushing to a first aid kit. "It was good to see you love you bye!" He said hitting a button on a door that led to the lower lab he seemed a bit frantic as he waited for the elevator to open.

Asgore jolted at Gaster's suddenness. Jumping up worried asgore rushed to Gaster "is everything okay? Is someone hurt? I can use my healing magic."

"Ugh no! It um for... If I get hurt!" He said sweating profusely.

Asgore shifted confused and worried "why would you get hurt? Where are you going? Gaster you shouldn't go alone if it's not safe." Asgore clutched Gaster's arm worried that if he didn't his friend would leave to the dangerous place alone. "Let me come with you."

Gaster shook his head "uh no it's um really really delicate and um you uh are big! And might get hurt!" He said really needing the king to turn around

Asgore blinked in confusion and felt even more worried "Gaster... Do you not want me to come? I know I maybe large in size but you should know better than anyone how delicate I can be. If it's dangerous and you can get hurt I'm not going to let you go alone. I care about you Gaster."

"I... Would really appreciate if you didn't..." He said feeling ashamed of himself. "Please I... Don't..." He was cut off by the ding of the elevator and the doors slid open...

Asgore frowned before looking at the door a large sob sounding from it.

A little skeleton was slamming his hand on an elevator button sobbing and calling loudly "DADDY! DAAAAADDY!"

Gaster turned with a gasped and rushed to the child picking him up "Papyrus! What is it? Where is your brother?!" He said he was afraid of this oh stars "Papyrus shhh it's okay I'm here tell me where your brother is" he said trying to calm the child petting his skull

Asgore was in shock at the small skeleton.

Papyrus latched on to Gaster's arm "SAAAAAAAANS HURT! BLOOOOOOOOOD!"

Gaster paled "okay let's go get to him everything will be okay I'll make it better" he said though he was clearly frightened for some reason. Though Gaster really sucked at healing magic he rushed into the elevator to press buttons

Asgore slid in beside the skeletons petting the small skeletons skull soothingly. "Don't worry little one. Everything will be okay."

Gaster looked up at Asgore and clutched Papyrus close as the door shut and they began descending. He didn't know what to say... He hadn't wanted Asgore to find out yet... So to distract from interrogation he focused on his boy. "Papyrus can you tell me what happened? Why Sans is hurt?" He asked

Papyrus hiccuped and tried to explain as he could being the small baby bones he was "w-W-we were p-playing A-an-and S-s-sans he-he-he HE'S GOING TO D-D-DIE!"

Gaster frowned "no he's not Papyrus... Sans would never leave you alone like that" he said and bursted out of the elevated as soon as the doors opened "where were you playing?" He asked looking around the true lab was dark and dingy despite Gaster's best efforts to keep it clean papers and half formed experiments were everywhere the area just looked generally unsafe but the air was of perfect quality and perfect temperature

Papyrus hiccuped pointing to the other side of the room towards two small bed like structures. A small sniffle coming from them.

Gaster nodded and put him down "Sans? Sans daddy's here..." He called

Sans sniffed and held his arm "daddy! I'm here!" He said he was much shorter than Papyrus and more round. He toddled over to Gaster wearing tiny shorts and a white shirt he had a tiny knot on his head and a cut on his arm. Gaster carefully picked the little skeleton up "oh my little one... You two weren't jumping on the beds were you?" He said with a raised brow.

Papyrus cried out loudly tears running down his skull. "YEEEESSSSS!"

Asgore almost let out a loud "awwww" at seeing the small skeleton. Leaning down to Papyrus he gave him a large smile holding out an arm motioning the baby bones for a hug. "Come here small one. Let us go help Gaster."

Papyrus sniffled nodding and latching onto the large fuzzy man.

Gaster shook his head "I told you that was dangerous! You could have broken something or d- something worse... You two know you are so fragile" he said sitting Sans on the bed before cleaning his cut. He put a bandaid on it before giving it a little kiss.

Sans cried when Gaster cleaned the cut but his daddy's magic kisses seemed to take the pain away "we won't do it again daddy" he promised

Asgore smiled at Gaster's gentleness to the child. "Yes small one you shouldn't worry Gaster like that."

Papyrus sniffled nuzzling into his fur whimpering at Sans's crys.

Gaster picked his boy up and returned to Asgore "Papy darling everything's okay now Sans if fine just a little scrape and bump" he said gently

Papyrus whined "Sans not gonna go away? Not gonna die?"

"No not gonna die" Gaster said taking his boy into his other arm "neither of you will die today" he said kissing each of their temples. The relief that nothing serious had happened clear on the skeleton.

Sans snuggled into his daddy's hold and looked at Asgore with wide eyelights "what's that daddy?" He asked

Gaster looked up and saw he was gesturing to the king "that's a person just like you or me his name is Asgore. He's our king and my friend" he said though didn't know if that would hold true now that he found out his secret

Papyrus nuzzled into Gaster's neck trying to whisper though it was still loud. "He's really fluf-uf-zzy. Why he not like us?"

Asgore chuckled at the small skeletons confusion but looked to Gaster in questioning as well.

"Well people come in all shapes and sizes. And his happens to be fluffybuns" he said before looking at Asgore sheepishly. "Umm Sire... These are my sons Sans and Papyrus..." He said gesturing to each boy. "Um you're the first person they've met besides me..." He admitted

Asgore blinked surprised "I... I didn't know you were involved with another. I'm glad I was able to meet your small baby bones you have been keeping from me."

Gaster blushed "I um... Have never known intimacy in my live sire..." He said ashamed

Asgore blinked confused.

Papyrus piped up loudly. "DID YOU MAKE HIM TOO DADDY?"

Gaster shook his head "no I didn't. remember most monsters have a mommy and daddy to make them. Only you two are different" he said.

Sans tapped his chin "oh! So they aren't made from breaks in the soul like us?" He said beaming at how smart he was.

Gaster nodded "yes that's right sweetie." He took a deep breath looking at Asgore. "You know a few months ago... When I had that giant explosion in the lab?" He said how could anyone forget really. everyone had been certain the royal scientist was going to die. Now Gaster had two holes punched in his hands. And what everyone thought was a fractured soul.

Asgore nodded concerned and confused on what was happening. "Of course... I was afraid I was going to loose my best friend."

Gaster nodded "well... My soul did split and fused with the broken bones and... Suddenly I was a dad" he said "they grew quickly and have now slowed down to near normal rates..." He said

Asgore was taken aback "they were created through the explosion."

"Yes... For a long time I thought that... I thought..." He got choked up.

Sans pat his face "Dad thought we were gonna die so he didn't want us to leave yet so he would be the only one hurt" he said sadly "we don't want daddy to hurt" he said tearing up

Papyrus burst into tears sobbing loudly a slight lisp as he cried out reaching to Sans "I DON'T WANT BROBER TO DIE!"

Asgore started to tear up at the skeletons sorrow pulling the group into a hug and rubbing their backs and skulls in a soothing manner.

Sans reached out and clutched his brother too "I don't want Papy to die either!" He said

Gaster too was crying as he pressed into Asgore "I love my boys... I love them so much I don't want them gone" he said and felt awful here he had two still living Children while his best friend had lost both of his and was still comforting them

Asgore nodded patting Gaster's back "it's okay my friend. Everything will be okay." Asgore felt a pang remembering when he held his children close as they cried, but focused on comforting the skeletons in front of him.

Gaster eventually claimed "I'm so sorry Asgore..."

Asgore gave him a gentle smile rubbing away his tears with a large finger. "It's okay my friend. I am glad you shared these precious children with me."

Gaster leaned into the gentle hand "you are too kind to me" he had expecting him to be furious he should have known better.

Sans beamed "so are we gonna see you more often?" He asked with starry eyes touching the fur in wonder

Asgore gave him a large happy grin before frowning. Looking to Gaster nervously "it is up to Gaster to decide."

Papyrus sniffled smacking Gaster's skull "I WANNA SEE FLUFFY MAN!"

Gaster smiled softly "there is nothing I'd love more" he said gazing up at his best friend. He carefully set the boys down "why don't you two go to your playroom while we talk a minute? Maybe I can order us pizza for dinner?" He asked and Sans' eyes turned into stars "I love pizza!"

Asgore snickered softly as Papyrus dragged Sans away shouting "PLAY PLAY PLAY!" all the way

Gaster watched them and folded his hands smiling softly. Once they were out of sight his face fell a little "I'm sorry..." He apologized

Asgore laid a large paw on Gaster's shoulder "what are you sorry for. There is nothing you did wrong."

"I hid them from you... I thought you would be upset..." Gaster said looking up with large tearful eyelights

Asgore sighed pulling Gaster into another hug tucking him under his large chin. "Oh Gaster. I know you had your reasoning for hiding them. I'm just glad you didn't keep them hid away from me until they were grown men."

Gaster chuckled weakly hugging back "it's... It's just they were so weak at first I thought they were not going to make it... Like Sans said... I didn't want anyone but me hurt if they didn't make it after the princes... I couldn't do that to you" he admitted Gaster had worked hard to save both children and both times he had failed he felt it was his fault even though now he knew why they died... He never told the king. "I was going to take them out next month had they continued their improving... But I am glad you've met them now... They seem so happy"

Asgore blinked away tears but smiled "I'm just glad to be able to see children... Happy children... I miss mine dearly. Happy children is such a rare precious thing."

Gaster nodded and stayed in his arms "you know... Um the boys... They'll... Need another parent... Or uncle or neighbor with a beard..." He said pressing His face further into his chest "I can't do it by myself..." He admitted

Asgore squeaked. He was so surprised at the offer it slipped out causing him to blush a bright pink

Gaster blushed a the sound and released him "oh I'm so sorry that was weird I just um... Get stupid when you hold me!" He said waving his arms

Asgore had a large smile his eyes filling with tears which he tried to blink away. "Yes. My dearest friend offering to care for his children. I just-yes." Asgore stifled a sob with a hand "a second chance. It's all I've ever wanted."

Gaster hugged him "don't cry sire... This is happy... We are happy." he said but then began to cry too so glad he could do this with another

Asgore sniffled nodding and pulling Gaster close again. "I'm so happy. So happy you want to share this with me." asgore nuzzled Gaster's skull "I'll be here for you. Whatever you need. Thank you-so much-i can't-Dings thank you." Asgore stutter and shook overwhelmed by an intents mixture of joy and sadness

"I wouldn't have anyone else" he said

Asgore hugged the boney man tight unwilling to release him anytime soon.

Gaster hugged the soft squishy man just as tightly "I don't know what I would do without you..." He said honestly

Asgore smiled nuzzling Gaster. "I feel the same my dear friend."

Gaster blushed brightly and nuzzled back his soul pulsing in warmth and love. Gaster didn't know how to express this love since Asgore was his best friend so just kept it in his soul

Asgore let out a sigh sinking into the hug. He felt so relaxed and full of love. Mumbling he let slip the nickname he called Gaster in special occasions "I don't know what I would do without you Dings. You're my underground."

Gaster blushed and looked up at him his eye lights were starry flashing hearts every now and then "and you are mine Azzy..." He said soul pulsing quickly

A loud "AWW!" shocked Asgore making him jolt and blush

Gaster quickly release the king and saw where the boys were holding hands and watching them.

Sans's eyes were starry "you two like each other!" He said pointing

Papyrus giggled sing songing loudly "DADDY LIKES HIM! DADDY LIKES HIM!"

Gaster covered his face and squirmed "boys stop that! I- he- he doesn't like me like that!" He asked turning completely purple

Sans made a gasp like a cat that caught the canary as Gaster realized his mistake.

"BUT YOU LIKE LIKE HIM THAT WAY!" he yelled in delight and Gaster looked like he was going to die but didn't deny it

Asgore burst into laughter pulling Gaster close leaning on the skeleton to not fall over.

Gaster nearly tipped over from the big goat's weight "sire you're going to squish me!" He said knees shaking as he began laughing a bit himself though was still mortified

Asgore grinned chuckling. Pulling Gaster close Asgore gave the skeleton a quick peck to his temple.

Gaster flushed purple and fainted.

Sans was worried "ah! He passed out again!" He said worried

Asgore was shocked and worried. Picking up Gaster into a princess hold he turned to the smaller skeletons "do you have a bed or something?"

"Dad sleeps on that one there!" Sans said pointing to a table. "But you can put him on our bed!' Sans said leading him to two small beds where the kids has hurt themselves by jumping

Ashore shifted Gaster to one arm and used the other to slide the beds together. Gently placing Gaster onto the beds taking a blanket and covering the skeleton. Plopping next to the bed Asgore leaned on the beds worried about his friend.

Papyrus collapsed next to Asgore leaning on him "daddy going to be okay?"

Sans snorted getting on his other side "of course he is Pappy he always wakes up later" he said though it would be clear to the adult that he was putting on a brave face for his brother

Papyrus sniffled but nodded. "Daddy wake up. Make me scared. Don't want daddy to die."

Asgore pulled the small skeletons onto his lap curling an arm around them. "It's okay small ones. I will help Gaster get better. I have healing magic that will make him feel good as new." placing his other hand onto Gaster's, curling his large hand around the small bones. Green magic swirling around their conjoined hands

Gaster groaned and squeezed his hands back "Azzy..." Gaster soul and body was ridden with exhaustion it was no wonder with him trying to keep up with all his work and dealing with his boys

Asgore smiled squeezing his hand "rest Dings. I'll take care of your small ones."

Gaster nodded sighing. His eyes barely open "t-thanks" he said

Asgore nodded giving him a peck before standing up holding a boy in each arm. "Have you ate yet small ones?"

"No daddy brings us food but he hasn't been down here since yesterday... He's normally not gone for so long" Sans said frowning

Asgore frowned "I'm sorry small ones that was probably my fault. But I can help fix that. Let's go back to the kitchen and fix something."

Sans nodded but frowned "what's a kitchen?" He asked

Asgore blinked surprised. "Well it's... I guess it is like... Hmm. I guess I'll just show you. I guess you will be learning quite a few things today."

Papyrus nodded curling into Asgore's fur letting out a large yawn

Sans was curious and didn't yawn he had napped earlier

Asgore chuckled making his way back to the elevator and up to the main floor of the lab.

On the main floor the kitchen was a few rooms down and inside it was a disaster. The only thing that looked operational was a microwave in the corner and the mini fridge on the counter everything else looked like it had been destroyed in an explosion.

Sans looked at it "dad tried to make something called Mac and Cheese for us and it exploded he cried about being a failure for two hours" the boy giggled. It was a little known fact that Grillby couldn't cook to save his life

Asgores jaw dropped at the sight. This was worst than he could image. The kitchen would take hours to clean and it was in dire need of cleaning. Setting the boys down on a semi clean spot Asgore let out a large sigh. Looking through the cabinets and finding a cleanish pot and a half empty thing of pasta. "This will have to work or the time being."

Sans looked up at him with a smile and starry eyes "you can do the cooking?" He asked amazed

Asgore chuckled as he started making the pasta adding the spices he could find "of course little one. I didn't realize Gaster was such a hor-couldn't cook as well as others."

Sans chuckled "he stinks at a lot of things sometimes" he said

Asgore chuckle rubbing Sans's skull "not everyone is good at everything my dear boy. We have to work hard to be good at it. Gaster just stays with what his is good at."

Sans nodded "really? Daddy says he sucks at everything" he said

Asgore coughed caught off guard by the comment. Turning to Sans, Papyrus having already fell asleep head laying in Sans's lap. Asgore leaned down so he could look into his eyes. "No. You're daddy doesn't suck at everything. He should never say that about himself and neither should you or your brother. Okay? We might not know what we are destined to do in our life and it may take a long time to figure it out. But there will always be something you are good at. Gaster may not see it all the time but he is very smart and is very good at science and many other things."

"That's what Papy tells him. See we should both be um.. Dead but daddy worked really hard and saved us Daddy has to be good at saving people Papy says" Sans said

Asgore nodded giving Sans a sad gentle smile. "Your brother is very right." finishing the pasta he handed Sans a mug full of noodles with a fork getting another for the sleeping skeleton.

Sans smiled and began eating them "these are yummy" he said

Asgore smiled shaking Papyrus awake who whined scrubbing his sockets.

Sans smiled "bro he made us food!" He said eating happily

Papyrus instantly perked up. "FOOD?"

Asgore nodded handing him a mug with noodles. Papyrus instantly slurping choosing to use his fingers instead of the fork.

Sans giggled "dork" he said

Asgore smiled chuckling finding a clean rag to wipe finger bones later.

There were those at least. Sans smiled "so what's it like outside? Daddy only ever let's us come here every so often" he asked

Papyrus nodded mumbling excited through pasta.

Asgore was shocked though understood Gaster's reasoning. Chuckling he wiped their skulls of pasta sauce "well if you would like I can show you my garden. It's a very relaxing place. Then we can all go to see different places with Gaster later. The underground is a very nice place filled with nice people. There are many different towns. There is Snowdin the farthest from here and by far the coldest. Waterfall it's a very dark and wet place though Gaster has came up with a new plant to counter the darkness. Hotland which is really hot. Just inside hotland is us, New home. We have the labs, my place, and some markets."

Sans's eyes were wide and excited "I wanna see everything!" He said hugging onto his leg.

Asgore chuckled picking up Sans and holding him close the feel of holding a child again filling him with love and happiness. Booping Sans's nasal bone "all in due time My child. Before we go anywhere we are going to have to get you cleaned up." Picking up Papyrus who had finished his food Asgore brought them to the sink to wash up. Getting soap on the wash cloth and scrubbing lighting at their messy bones.

Sans giggled and squirmed "it tickles!" He laughed trying futility to push his hand away

Asgore chuckled smiling at the squirming baby bones.

Papyrus giggled wiggling and flinging water.

Soon the elevator opened and Gaster came out looking a bit fritzy "oh thank goodness there you are!" He said coming over quickly. "We had food!" Sans said

Asgore chuckled drying them off. Turning to Gaster with a smile before frowning. Rubbing Gaster's skull Asgore asked him concerned "are you feeling well? You can lay down and rest more. I made you a mug of pasta too if you feel like eating."

Gaster shook his head "no it's fine I've already slept too much today. And yes I'm starving" he said leaning into the touch.

Asgore nodded handing him a mug of pasta. "I didn't realize you weren't skilled at cooking Dings"

Gaster blushed "I uh no... It is supposed to be like chemistry but it isn't..." He said rubbing the back of his skull and eating the noodles "hmmmm, this is good" he said

Asgore chuckled looking at the disaster of the kitchen "well you might need a good place to cook."

Gaster looked ashamed "I tried to make food and it exploded I uh just bought a microwave and mini fridge after" he said

Asgore chuckled "i may not be the best cook but i can show you have to cook a few simple things."

"I am sure me and the boys will appreciate it" Gaster said.

Sans smiled and hugged his leg "he says he wants to show us his garden! Can we go?" He asked

Gaster thought and squirmed they were still so fragile "fine but I am wrapping you in bubble wrap first" he said seriously

Asgore let out a loud rumbling laugh. Taking Gaster's shoulder and pulling him close "Don't worry so much Gaster. I'll help watch over them."

"But but what if they trip! Or or a breeze knocks them over!" He said with wide worried eyelights

Papyrus whined loudly at the idea of being bundled up. "NO. NO!"

Asgore gave Gaster a gentle smile petting his skull "shhh. It's just my garden. I have healing magic if anything goes too wrong. Here, do you have any sweaters or jackets?"

Sans giggled "you worry too much daddy" he said hugging his dad's leg. "I trust big fluffy guy" he said.

Gaster whined but nodded "I do have little shirts and shorts for them let me go find them" he said

Asgore chuckled picking up the small skeletons and holding them close. Calling to Gaster "Sans is right. I'm sure together we can make sure they're safe and don't get hurt."

Papyrus cheered

Gaster nodded bringing some clothes and helping them redress "yes yes I know I just worry" he said "shall we go today?" He asked

Asgore smiled "no time like the present"

Gaster nodded and went with them taking deep breaths to calm himself as they exited the lab into the hotland air

Papyrus whined at the heat rubbing his skull against Asgore's fur.

Asgore frowned "I'm sorry my child you aren't use to the heat are you. we are almost there."

Sans groaned "I don't like it" he said and Gaster frowned and threw up a magic shield around them that lowered the heat and putting it at a better temperature "better?" He asked worriedly.

Asgore blinked at the shield but didn't comment. The children would have to get use to it eventually but not today. He wouldn't rush the skeletons. Reaching the door Asgore announced "we are here."

Gaster smiled and opened it for them.

Sans gasped looking at the flowers with wide eyes "wow! They are like those pretty blue flowers!" He said

"Yes but these are yellow and are called golden flowers" Gaster explained

Asgore smiled chuckling as he sat down the skeletons so they could rome.

Papyrus let out a loud squeal taking off in a sprint.

Sans took off at a more cautious pace he knelt and pet the flower "its soft..." He said.

Gaster watched them carefully holding his hands in front of his chest they looked so happy...

Thump.

Papyrus tripped and face planted into a flower his body being covered in pollen. Sneezing he collapsed to his tailbone his head shaking with confusion.

Gaster squeaked and rushed to him "Papy are you okay?! Oh my god you sneezed!" He said beginning to panic what is he has allergies? What if what if what if

Papyrus shook his head, pollen kling to his bones. jumping up and taking off again running to Sans shouting "SANS SANS SANS! LOOKY I'M A FLOWER!"

Gaster just kind of deflated when Papyrus just up and ran off "he's okay...?" He said in wonder.

Sans smiled "uh still look like a Papyrus to me" he said giggling

Asgore chuckled patting Gaster lightly. "They are children. They are stronger than they look."

Papyrus giggled snatching Sans's hand and taking him to a flower. Abruptly Papyrus shoved Sans into the flower with a giggle.

Gaster came and stood beside him watching the kids "I guess you're right..." He said feeling a bit relieved

Sans held his hand but gasped as he was shoved into the pollen filled flower "ah! Papyrus!" He said and began letting out a series of kitten sneezes

Papyrus collapsed to the ground in a fit of giggles

Sans frowned and grabbed a flower shoving it in his face

Papyrus coughed sputtering out pollen as he pushed the flower away. Tears collecting in his sockets as he sniffled and let out a wail his tears leaving tracks through the pollen.

Sans frowned "ah! Papyrus don't cry!" He said dropping the flower "I'm sorry!"

Gaster heard the wail and was instantly worried and began going over quickly afraid Papyrus was hurt

Papyrus just cried harder and louder. Rubbing his bones against the pollen to no avail.

Asgore becoming worried himself followed Gaster to the boys

Gaster picked up Papyrus "what's wrong sweetie?" He asked beginning to clean off his face.

"I hit him with a flower!" Sans wailed crying himself he hurt his precious brother

Asgore chuckled picking up Sans and holding him close as he cleaned Sans up. "A flower won't hurt your brother. He was probably startled and doesn't like the pollen."

Sans sniffles "you sure?" He asks worried

Gaster cleaned his face "baby is that what happened?" He asks gently

Papyrus sniffled nodding. "Don't like the stuff. Itchy and smells weird. Got in my mouth and my eyes."

Gaster nodded "I'm sorry the flowers must all be in season" he said rocking him gently "you okay now?"

Papyrus sniffled but nodded. "Don't like flowers. They mean. Stupid."

"Now now there are many flowers out there don't judge them all based on one" he said kissed his cheek

Papyrus frowned but nodded. "I won't daddy. Still don't like the poolen. Sticky." Papyrus cringed and shook his arms trying to rid himself of the pollen.

Gaster smiled "we'll take a bath at the lab... With bubbles" he said knowing Papy loved bubble

Papyrus instantly perked up at the thought of a bubble bath. "BUBBLES?!" Papyrus looked to Sans excited but frowned "sowy Sans."

Sans nodded "it's fine bro I shouldn't have hit you" he said ashamed

Papyrus reached for Sans tears springing to his eyes again. "SOWRRY! I LOVES YOU SANS!"

Sans reached back hugging him "I loves you too!" He cried

Asgore chuckled smiling taking both the boys into his arms and nuzzling them. "Now don't cry children. Everything is fine now. Do you wish to play some more or would you like to go back for your bath?"

Sans held onto his brother sniffling.

Gaster smiled gently "I think that's enough for one day" he said

Asgore nodded giving them a small squeeze. "Don't worry. We will have plenty of time to explore later. Now let's get you to your bath."

Gaster nodded and went with him back to the lab throwing up a magic shield again against the heat

Asgore smiled to Gaster bumping him lightly with a hip.

Gaster nearly tripped and fell turning purple "what was that for?" He asks blushing

Asgore looked down right ashamed a deep red blush lighting up his face. "S-sorry i didn't mean to bump you so hard."

Gaster blushed too "it's okay sire I am just too skinny" he chuckled

Asgore's lips twitched slightly as he muttered quietly "i think you're perfect."

Papyrus giggled covering his teeth like he heard the biggest secret. Turning to Sans with a grin and whispering loudly "HE LIKES DADDY. NYEH HEH HEH HEH."

Asgore stopped walking his face a bright pink.

Sans giggled "you too should kiss! Daddy is like the princess in all the stories he reads us!"

Asgore stuttered blushing hard "i-i don't know. It is really a t-thing that can't be rushed. G-gaster would have to-well we would need to-i don't know-we need to talk about it first. It's getting quite late. Look at the time."

Gaster took his kids "I um wouldn't reject but yes we definitely need to to talk" he said thinking he was gonna die.

Asgore nodded his blush deepening. "Brilliant. Um well goodbye." Asgore mentally cringed at the words that left his mouth and make a quick retreat from the embarrassing scene he was creating.

Papyrus whined as Asgore quickly started walking away. "SANS YOU SCARED HIM OFF."

Sans giggled "awwww he'll be back he totally like daddy" he said happily.

Asgore hunched over embarrassed fleeing the scene. "Brilliant. Brilliant. Why would i say that? I'm such an idiot. Brilliant. Ugh."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is another Undertale Fic by **TempestJewel** and **a fanfictioner.** We had changed the backstory to the characters in this story so be prepared for things to not be how you know them. Hope you enjoy! Remember to comment or message us if you have any questions!

* * *

 _Recap: Asgore hunched over embarrassed fleeing the scene. "Brilliant. Brilliant. Why would i say that? I'm such an idiot. Brilliant. Ugh."_

Gaster sighed and went back to the lower lab "he'll never speak to me again" he said dramatically as he set the boys down in the bathroom and started the bath

Papyrus huffed thumping Gaster hard on the back "HE LOVE YOU! PRINCCCES ALWAYS COMES BACK FOR THEIR PRINCESSSSESSS!"

Sans nodded "yeah" he said hugging his daddy.

Gaster smiled "we'll see" he said undressing them for the bath

Papyrus beamed "DO YOU LOVE HIM? WILL YOU GET MARRIED?"

Gaster blushed and sighed sitting him in the bath "it doesn't matter whether I love him" he said blushing

Papyrus frowned "BUT-BUT IT DOES! IF YOU DON'T LOVE HIM THEN THEN HOW WILL YOU KNOWS HE IS THE ONE?!"

"I just know but I'm not his one. Asgore already had a wife and children... They died and she left him because he made a rash decision... But I am certain he still loves her" he said sadly

Papyrus sniffled and burst into tears "BUT-BUT YOU LOVE HIM A-AN-AND I-I-I"

Gaster looked down and cleaned his boy's sniffles himself "I love him too" he said

Papyrus cried. He had really liked the fluffy man, he was really nice and kind and really friendly and cool and all kinds of things. "I HATE HIM!" Papyrus sobbed out.

Gaster frowned and hugged him not caring about himself getting wet "no no baby that's no way to be. he's a good person I just don't know if we can love love each other. That's no reason to hate someone" he said

Papyrus clung to Gaster "BUT I WANT YOU TWO TOGETHER!"

Gaster sighed "I... Have a secret but you two can't tell okay?" He asked them

Papyrus sniffled nodding. Sans nodded too adding "promise"

Gaster smiled and kissed each head "good. now you two play do we wanna order pizza for dinner?" He asked sometimes he bought some though not often. He tried to feed the boy's healthy foods.

Papyrus nodded before shaking his head "what what about the secerits?"

Gaster blushed having hoped they had forgotten about the secret. He chuckled "well the secret is... I've always wanted to smooch Asgore... And play with his fluffy ears I mean looked at them they look so floppy" he said giggling Sans laughed too "Dad you're a dork"

Papyrus squealed with giggles "I LIKE HIS FLOOOOOPY EARS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans giggled "me too." He said waving his arms slinging bubbles

Papyrus giggled wiggling and flinging water with Sans

Gaster chuckled "boys you're making a mess!"

Papyrus cackled with laughter lifting his arms high and bringing them down hard making a large splash and a huge wave drenching Gaster.

Gaster squeaked falling back to futility avoid it but failed. "Oh Moby Dick!" He said

Sans giggled "guess you gotta take a bath too!" He said

Papyrus gasped covering his mouth "DADDY SAID A BAD WORD! SANS DADDY SAID DICK!"

Sans covered his mouth "we're telling Asgore!" He said

Gaster covered his mouth "no! Don't say that! It um the title of a book." he swore

Papyrus shook his head "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. BOOK DON'T HAVE BAD WORDS."

"No! Its his real name!" Gaster promised

Papyrus frowned but didn't have anymore desire to argue his short attention span rather wanting to play in the bubbles some more. "OKAY." gathering up bubbles Papyrus giggled as he made a beard "SANS LOOKY I'M FLUFFY MAN! BLA BLA ADULT ADULT I LOVES YOU DAD-GASTY. HEH HEH HEH"

Sans giggled and pretended to swoon "oh my sire!" He said falling in Papyrus laughing.

Papyrus faked gasped tugging Sans closer "OH NO MY PREC-PREEEOUS! I WILL HOLDS YOU CLOSE GIVE YOU LOTS OF KISSES!"

Gaster sighed covering his face "I'm gonna dust from embarrassment

Papyrus giggled giving Sans a wet clank to the top of his skull before gasping. "SANS YOU SMELLS SO CLEAN."

Sans giggled "you do too bro!" He said hugging him.

Gaster chuckled "ready to get out?" He asked

Papyrus pouted "NOOOOOOOOO!" though his bones gave a sharp shiver

"The bath is a bit cold" Sans said also beginning to shiver.

Gaster chuckled and drained the tub he rinsed them off with cold water and bundled them up with towels "let me go fetch clean clothes" he said

Papyrus shivered curling into his towel. "ARE WE STILL GETTIN PIZZA?"

Gaster chuckled "of course" he said smiling and kissed their skulls pulling out his phone and calling in the order

Papyrus hmmm in approval huddling closer to Sans with a small yawn "I like today. It was fun. Flowers are pretty. Though mean and sticky"

Gaster chuckled "well when you are bigger they will be less menacing" he promised dressing him when he returned

Papyrus huffed crossing his arms with a pout "I AM BIG! ALMOST BIG AS SANS!"

"Sans needs to be bigger too" Gaster chuckled.

Sans nodded "yeah bro."

Papyrus was dumbfounded "BUT-BUT SANS ALREADY BIG. WHY HE NEED TO GET BIGGER?!"

"Well he isn't my size yet so he needs to be bigger" Gaster said chuckling

Papyrus's eyes widened in shock and awe "WE GONNA BE BIG LIKE YOU DADDY?!"

Gaster chucked picking them up "hopefully!" He said smiling

Papyrus gazed at Gaster and his height in amazement and wonder "I WANNA BE JUST LIKE YOU DADDY WHEN I GET BIG!"

Gaster smiled and kissed his forehead "I'm sure you will be perfect no matter how tall you get"

Papyrus beamed "DADDY WILL I BE SMART LIKE YOU TOO?"

Gaster smiled "I'm not that smart but I am sure you will both be brilliant you are both so amazing already" he said carrying them upstairs to await the pizza man

Papyrus beamed "REALLY?! I LOVE YOU DADDY. YOU THA BEST DADDY IN THE UNBERGROUN."

There was ring from the door bell

Gaster smiled and squeezed his boys before sitting them down. "That must be the food" he said going to the door and opening it. Sans peeked over to see.

A man in a hoodie stood in the door. His hood was pulled down low. In a deep quiet voice he asked "is this the doc's house?"

Gaster nodded "yes?" He asked did the pizza guy get a new outfit? "What can I get for you?" He asks

The pocket to the man's hoodie stuck out showing his hidden gun as he stated lowly "just give me some medical supplies and no one will get hurt." There was a growing red patch forming on his left thigh.

Gaster's eyes widened. Before slowly backing away "boys go down stairs okay? This man is hurt and I have to help him alright?" He said trying to sound calm but he didn't turn around. "I'll help you just don't hurt them" he asked hopefully as he tried to gauge what type of monster her was dealing with. Who would be desperate enough to threaten him? "How did you get hurt? is it only on your leg?" He asked having a sinking feeling in his gut

Papyrus gasped going up and tugging on Gaster's shirt. "DO HE NEED SPESHAL BOO BOO PATCH I GET WHEN I GET HURT DADDY?"

The man let out a low chuckle "yeah, ya daddy here is gonna give me some. Now kiddo listen to ya old man and go down stairs."

Gaster nodded and smiled reassuringly "yes now go with your brother" he said "it's not nice to watch people when they are with a doctor" he explained

Sans frowned tipping his head but he took Papyrus' hand. "Okay we'll go play we'll come back when the pizza gets here!" He said tugging his brother away something about his father's smile didn't seem genuine.

Gaster watched them leave before straightening up and putting on a professional face. "Come in let's see what injury you have so I can best treat it. Have you already tried eating food?" He asked grabbing a lab coat and putting it on he felt his defense rise a little. -the coat is old and familiar you feel more secure DEF +5-

There was a loud click and the pressure of a gun's barrel against Gaster's back. "Now don't get ahead of yourself doc. Just cause I don't hurt kids don't mean I haven't left a few orphaned. You go on and walk slow and make sure I can see ya. I'm just here to get this leg patched and I'm gone. I don't want to hurtcha. So don't make me doc."

Gaster felt anxiety pool in him and tried not to shake he wasn't good with fighting it was partly why he was so useless in the war... Also why he was the only skeleton alive besides his sons. "th-there is n-no need for that... I... I... Know what I'm doing you can watch me the whole time but I have an oath to treat the injured not just give them random supplies we don't have the resources for that" he said honestly hoping the man understood him. "I'll fix you I promise" he said

At the promise the gun was taken away from his back, but still held it in one hand. "Good. Let's get to it then. The faster we get it done the faster I leave." he waited for Gaster to lead the way.

Gaster led him to a clean, after he awkwardly threw away a half eaten container of noodles off of it, operating table. "Do you need help climbing on it?" He asked getting his kits there was a first aid kit and a surgical kit as well as a few astronaut bars. "Here eat these they'll jump start the healing process now tell me about the injury itself" he said sounding more confident and professional, this was his field

The man shrugged hopping up onto the table with a hiss. "Not much you need to know doc. Got into a fight. I got away before they killed me. They got away before I dusted them." the man took the astronaut bar with a gloved hand. Sharp eyes watched Gaster's every move as he munched on the bar. Reaching up to scratch at his head as Gaster gathered supplies he accidentally pushing his hood back to reveal dirty pale skin and dust covered shaggy dirty blonde hair.

"That must have been some fight" Gaster said turning back to him and dropping his kit that broke and scattered across the floor. "Oh..." He said finally faced with the reality before him. "I see... I'm sorry" he said dropping down and picking up his things. "It's been awhile since I... Um... Treated one of your kind" he said getting his things up and putting them on the table. He grabbed some scissors and began to reach for the pants leg to cut it off. "Do you know if anything is lodged in the wound?" He asked nearly trembling again.

The man shook his head. "Nah. not that i know of." Seeing a slight tremble and hesitating in Gaster's hand he rolled his eyes and snatched the scissors out of Gaster's boney fingers tossing them to the floor. Quick and easy he wiped out a large hunting knife and cut a large hole in the jeans leg. "No need for your pansy scissors doc." slowly he started peeling the material away with a hiss.

"They aren't pansy!" The doctor defended "they are just the best I could do!" He said and looked at the would once it was revealed "oh that's bad..." He said gently tracing a finger around it "this was caused by a spear wasn't it?" He asked grabbing some antiseptic "or burning tears..." He said eyes beginning to flow "are you familiar with healing magic?" He asked hand glowing green

The man snatched Gaster's wrist "I don't need any magic doc. Just the old fashioned way will do. Movies always show glowing green things means trouble."

"Movie? What's a movie?" He asked the green dispelling. "And offensive magic changes depending on who you fight surely you noticed we are not in an encounter right now? My offensive magic is purple" he said

The man looked to Gaster skeptically "how am I suppose to trust ya? I've been attacked ever since I was pushed down here. Don't even know your name doc."

"Oh that... Is probably right. I am Wingdings Gaster Royal Scientist and doctor. Umm well I guess you have no reason to trust me but I have no desire to orphan my boys... And by most monster standards... I'm a wimp..." He said looking truly ashamed of that. "Most monster now don't remember the war but if they did they would probably hate me" he said cleaning the wound more using healing magic anyway. Watching the wound heal shut slowly. "You probably are trying to get back to the surface aren't you?"

The man chuckled "thanks wingdings. Maybe if there were more people who are wimps like you we wouldn't of had that war long ago. Yeah I gotta get back. I can't let those punks hurt my sis. She's all I got."

"Your sister is in danger? On the surface?" He asked tilting his head feeling sorry for the human he would probably never see her again. He continued working on his leg watching it seal more shut. He ignored the wimps comments he knew if more were wimps like him they'd all be dead

The man nodded "yeah. I gotta get back. You're a good guy wingding. Don't change. I'm sorry."

Gaster nodded and was thinking of teleporting him to the barrier before he hurt anyone else. "Well change is hard for someone as old as me... Why are you sorry?" He asked looking up. was he sorry he hurt so many people?

The man pulled up his hood "I'm sorry, but I can't be followed... Thank you." after the words came the butt of his gun hitting Gaster hard in the skull.

Gaster cried out in shock and agony as his skull literally split open from his left socket through midway up his skull... He lost consciousness immediately after falling forward and hitting the corner of the table breaking his right eye downward glowing purple marrow pooling under his unmoving form

The man fled quickly glancing back frowning but not stopping.

Papyrus sniffled whining quietly at Gaster's cry. Whispering with tears forming "d-daddy..."

Sans frowned "Papy stay here!" He said and ran out to see his father in the floor and his marrow draining out. His eyes widened and he rushed over trying to shake him. "Dad! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" He begged tearing up and beginning to cry. Gaster didn't move didn't make a sound the puddle only getting larger

Papyrus wailed out at hearing Sans's crying.

Suddenly the door burst open. Asgore's worried voice booming out "Gaster?! Gaster a human is loose! They are heading this direction we must prepare to fight!"

Sans gasped frightfully as the door burst open afraid the strange man had returned but hearing the familiar voice he shot up and rushed to the door "Asgore! It's daddy! He's hurt and he won't wake up! The strange person hurt him!" He said sobbing trying to pull Asgore in the direction his father was. Gaster would probably look quite a sight; marrow surrounding his head his tools scattered all over the floor little feet marks where Sans had tracked it running about.

Asgore gasped lifting the child and rushing to Gaster "where is your brother? go to your brother. Quickly. Get a blanket and pillows." Asgore's hands quaked. This was worst than he had ever seen. He only used basic first aid before and it was mainly healing magic. Pushing Gaster's supplies away from him he grabbed a cloth, a bundle of gauze, and bandages. Lifting Gaster's head he wiped what he could away before starting to layer the gauze. Using healing magic and a mound of gauze on each crack Asgore was able to finally get the bleeding to stop. Once the bleeding stopped he began the tedious wrapping of the bandages. Once he was done Gaster looked more like a mummy than a skeleton.

Sans nodded and went to Papyrus hugging him tightly "daddy will be okay" he repeated over and over.

Gaster didn't wake up the whole time but he wasn't appearing to have fallen down yet at least

Papyrus was sobbing into Sans's shoulder clinging to him tight. "I DON'T WANT DADDY TO DIE!" he wailed out.

Asgore was still shaking but knew he had to keep it together. For the kids. Asking gently "Sans did you get a pillow and blanket?"

Sans shook his head "no I'll go now!" He said and rushed getting what he asked and returning the blanket bigger than he himself was

Asgore gave him a gentle smile rubbing Sans's skull. "Good job. Come on let us get Dings to a better place than the floor." easing his arms under the light skeleton Asgore lifted him into a princess hold trying not to jostle him. Carefully he made his way to the couch. Setting down Asgore laid Gaster onto the couch his head laying on Asgore's legs. Easing the pillow away from Papyrus's tight clinging he placed it under Gaster's skull his hands already turning green with healing magic. Patting the couch near Gaster's folded legs Asgore motioned the boys up "come let's wait for Dings to wake."

Sam's nodded and climbed up helping put the blanket in his dad and cuddling a leg. "Why did that mean man hurt him? Daddy said he would help him" Sans said tearing up

Asgore sighed looking down sad at Gaster wounds "well my child. that was a human. humans are different than us monsters. they are able to leave the underground while we are not. most monsters want to capture humans to force them into dropping the barrier when they do fall down here. others... want them dead. so they are often violent even too the nicest monsters."

"So are humans bad?" Sans asked frowning they hurt his daddy so they must be.

Asgore chuckled shaking his head "not all… i-" Asgore voice catching forcing him to cleared his throat. "I had two children a little older than you. My son, the prince Asriel… I had also adopted a child. His name was Chara. He was human."

Sans tipped his head "oh... Daddy said you had kids" he twiddled his fingers "dad told us a secret but we can't tell you because you're married."

Asgore nodded "i miss my children very much though i am grateful for the time i can spend with you both… i am no longer married. I was, but we could not see eye to eye with things. We no longer see each other. It is hard to be separated from a person i loved however time has changed my heart." Asgore gave a small smile as he gazed gently down to Gaster lightly petting his skull while he healed the skeleton.

"Wait so if you aren't married... We can tell the secret!" Sans looked at Papyrus "that's right right?" He asked.

Papyrus tilted his head in thought before nodding confidently "YEAH TELL HIM TELL HIM!"

Sans looked up at him beaming "Dad wants to smooch you and play with your floppy ears!" He said waving his arms happily.

Asgore stuttered blushing. "I-i uh um….." blushing and lowering his head he murmured out "i would like to… smooch Gaster too.."

Sans's eyes turned into stars "do it! Smooch our dad! He'd be so happy!" He said

Asgore nodded petting Gaster's skull his healing magic trying its hardest to heal him. "When Dings wakes up i'll give him a nice big one how about that?"

Papyrus squealed with joy "YESSS!"

Sans beamed "yessssssss"

After a little while Gaster groaned hands moving to his face. "Hurts..." He said nearly crying again but he realized he couldn't see and began shake "Sans?! Papyrus?!" He called trying to get up but feeling his sons on his legs and someone cradling his head.

Asgore laid a large paw onto Gaster's chest speaking gently "shhh. Don't get up Dings. Everyone is fine. They are right here. Don't worry."

Gaster gasped clinging to his hand "Asgore?! Oh thank heavens you're here... Th-there was a human..." He said "he was hurt"

Asgore sighed "yes, I know. I'm sorry I was too late to stop him. I'm just glad you are okay."

Gaster nodded and rubbed his face feeling the bandages "did you patch me up? Are the boys okay?" He asked

Sans hugged him "yeah dad we weren't hurt" he promised

Asgore chuckled gently caressing Gaster's skull. "I'm not as skilled as you. But it stopped the bleeding."

Gaster smiled a little till it hurt the crack in his face "you did fine thank you..." He said hugging Sans "you boys must have been scared... Is the human still running around?" He asked worriedly

Asgore sighed "yes, i'm sure they haven't found their way out yet… i'm going to have to go." he didn't want to. If it resulted in a fight someone would have to die. Maybe if he just stayed here the human would escape on their own.

"Asgore..." Gaster said reaching up to stroke his cheeks "we can look to see where it is..." He said not wanting Asgore to go fight either he knew it hurt his king.

Asgore nodded taking Gaster's hands in his "it's the computer screens over there correct?"

Gaster nodded "take the bandages off... I'll try to manifest my eyelights..." He said praying he wasn't blind

Asgore shook his head "no. you stay here. rest. you can walk me through it if i have trouble."

Gaster frowned a little his facial movements hurt. "Okay... Well the power Button is red to the top left..." He instructed.

Asgore smiled "thank you." easing Gaster's skull off his leg and onto the pillow Asgore gave Gaster a kiss. It was gentle and didn't last very long, but Asgore felt a small spark of magic from it.

Gaster eased onto the pillow but gasped when he was kissed. Feeling magic course through him. He flushed purple "Sire?!" He said hands going to his teeth that had been... Amazing

Sans pouted "hey! You lied you said you'd give him a big kiss!" He said spreading his arms wide "not an itty bitty one!"

Papyrus nodded seriously "YUP YOU GOTTA DO IT AGAIN."

Asgore blushed chuckling "yes you are correct. I'll do it right later okay when Dings isn't as disoriented. I have to find the human now boys so an heh itty bitty one will have to work."

"Again? Bigger?" Gaster was entirely purple even under his bandaged as he laid back on the coach "I must still be dreaming..."

Asgore chuckled giving Gaster a gentle pat to his leg as he got up to look at the video feed. "Well of course Dings the boys told me your secret. We can discuss it more later when you've had some rest."

Gaster squeaked covering his face "boys you are both rotten..." He said but was tired... He sighed closing his sockets. "Okay later then" be agreed starting to snooze

Asgore gave Gaster a gentle smile making his way to the screens and turning them on flipping through them searching for the human.

Sans came up to stand beside the king looking at the screens "look at all the places... Are you looking for the bad man?" He asked

Asgore nodded seeing that the man was already sneaking through the judgement hall. He would have been there waiting if he had not came to warn Gaster of the human. He let out a large sigh as he watched the human move down the hall murmuring "i should be there. I'm a horrible judge."

"Why what is it?" Sans asked "that leads to your house if you were there he might hurt you too" he said

Asgore nodded patting Sans softly "i could be, however it is my duty. I am to judge those who have gained a high amount of levels of violence a deliver their punishment. The judge makes sure that if a human does come down and hurts people they will not be able to leave the underground alive."

Sans gazed at him with awe "wow that's cool" he said

Asgore chuckled "I guess it is, but it's a large burden that I have to take. Violence just doesn't come as willingly as it did in my youth. I've gotten old."

Sans nodded looking toward his dad "Daddy said violence is bad but... He wished he had been more useful in this thing called a 'war' what's a war?" He asked looking up at him

Asgore gave a sad sigh. "War is a dreadful and horrible thing. No one comes out unscathed. Children, parents, lovers, brothers all get hurt and sometimes are killed. I hope to never see another war in my lifetime."

Sans tilted his head "so it's a hurt thing... Dad doesn't like when people hurt... Oh that guy moved!" He said pointing at the screen the human was almost to the barrier

Asgore nodded watching the man "yes. Hopefully he won't come back."

Sans nodded and watched him walk through the white thing. "What's the white thing where does it go?" He asked

Asgore smiled turning off the screens and picking up Sans walking back to a sleeping Gaster and Papyrus. Lifting Gaster's skull so it rested on his leg and sitting Sans on his other leg Asgore got comfortable for the questions to come. "Well that is the barrier. It's what is keeping is down here. It doesn't look like much but it is very powerful."

"Down here? Does that mean there's an up there?" Sans asked

Asgore chuckled smiling "yes, yes there is. Sometimes if I close my eyes and try really hard I can remember what it was like. It's not much different from down here. We worked hard on that. Your father more than others."

"Dad did? He says he gets nothing done though he is always busy. So the up there is full of mean people?" He asked

Asgore chuckled "he works hard and had made living down here a lot more bearable though he might not think it. I don't believe that all humans up there are mean. Just like not all monsters down here are nice."

Sans nodded "that makes sense." He said and watched as his father squirmed in his sleep beginning to drool a bit. "Is dad gonna be okay?"

Asgore frowned pulling Sans closer and giving him a small squeeze. "I-I don't know. I healed him the best I could B-but it might not... I hope it was enough."

Gaster rolled over and began nomming on Asgore's pants leg. "Pepperoni..."

Sans watched him and giggled "I think he'll be fine" he said hugging onto the old goat "thank you for saving him."

Asgore smiled "of course. I care for Gaster greatly. I also care for the both of you boys. I'll always be here for you."

Sans smiled and hugging him tighter "yay!" He said "Dad's gonna be so happy when he wakes up."

Asgore chuckled rubbing Sans's skull "now let's get some sleep it's rather late. Or early now."

"Is it?" Sans asked and yawned "I guess I am sleepy"

Asgore rumbled in agreement wrapping one arm around Sans nuzzling him close. His other hand rubbing Gaster's shoulder.

Sans smiled and fell asleep on the king. Smiling happily.

Gaster cuddled with Papyrus that night


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! This is another Undertale Fic by **TempestJewel** and **a fanfictioner.** We had changed the backstory to the characters in this story so be prepared for things to not be how you know them. Hope you enjoy! Remember to comment or message us if you have any questions!

* * *

Asgore groaned as he started to wake up. His body ached and he felt too hot with the pressures around him

The poor king had found himself the pillow of three very bony skellies who loved how soft and warm he was

Asgore hummed at the sight rubbing their skulls softly. Even though he was uncomfortable he felt this was the best way to wake up

Gaster woke next nearly freaking out in still being blind but remembering yesterday's events and sighed softly he felt the king petting his skull and began to purr softly. He tried smiling but he couldn't move his face without pain so he didn't

Whispering to not wake the boys "Oh. I didn't know you were awake. How are you feeling? Would you like some medication."

Gaster nodded "we can take the bandage off I... Need to see if I'm blind" he said he was scared of the answer

Asgore nodded taking Sans and laying him next to Papyrus. Lifting Gaster up from his arms Asgore pulled him into his lap so Gaster was leaning onto Asgore's chest. "Are you ready?"

Gaster blushed being put in his lap and nodded "yes please be careful" he said praying he could still see

Asgore patted Gaster lightly before reaching up and started to unwind the bandages slowly. They started to stick slight once he reached the last bit due to dried blood, but he continued slowly rubbing Gaster's skull gently.

Gaster's teeth clenched as the sticky pulled and hurt his injuries and some purple tears fell once the bandage was removed from his sockets they were empty once it was gone he tried to manifest eyelights...

Only the right one ignited

Asgore frowned rubbing his skull and wiping gently away his tears. "Oh Dings... You might just need to rest more. Take it slow... I should have been here. I'm so sorry."

Gaster reached up a took his hands "it's okay... I'm sure other have it worse" he said sniffling before hugging him and burying his face into his shirt beginning to cry. He was half blind now for the foreseeable future no telling how many monsters had been killed and Gaster hadn't done a thing but heal the human he should have tried to kill him. But he was too cowardly

Asgore curled Gaster closer rubbing gently at his bones Murmuring soothing words "it's okay. Let it out. I'm here for you. Never going to leave you. I-i love you Dings"

Gaster clung to him tighter "I love you too..." He said as he cried "i-I just wish I wasn't a coward..."

Asgore chuckled blushing "you aren't... You are just too kind. You do not enjoy violence and that's what I admire about you"

Gaster blushed a bit looking up at him "thank you sire... I enjoy that about you too" he said his one eyelight a heart

Asgore smiled caressing Gaster's cheek. Leaning closer Asgore whispered "can I... Kiss you?"

Gaster blushed and nodded "I would like that very much" he said

Asgore grinned leaning in until his lips meet teeth. It was awkward at first but Asgore didn't mind. Wrapping his arms around Gaster and pulling him more deeply into the kiss.

Gaster felt that feeling again like a charge... It was amazing he pressed closer with Asgore and moaned softly this was the stuff of his dreams

Asgore chuckled into the kiss. Opening his mouth slightly and licking Gaster's teeth.

Gaster squeaked but he hesitantly opened his teeth his tongue forming and touching his experimentally. Gaster tasted like grapes sweet purple grapes. He nearly giggled Asgore tasted like tea...

Asgore gave a soft rumble of a moan. experimentally poking his tongue inside Gaster's mouth.

Gaster shivered in his lap this going beyond his scope of experience so he just winged it and ran his tongue over his king's

Asgore hummed in approval twirling his tongue with Gaster's. Asgore took his time exploring Gaster's mouth small sucking sounds and clinks coming from the two.

Sans shifted a bit at the noise but didn't wake.

Gaster pulled back after a few moments panting his eye light was a pulsing heart and he felt funny in his gut and lower his face flushed he probably looked a sight but he had never felt better in his whole life

Asgore chuckled softly as he panted, a large beaming smile on his face. It took everything in him not to laugh loudly and jump up to spin Gaster around in his arms. Rubbing Gaster's neck and shoulders Asgore leaned forward to nuzzle him softly.

Gaster nuzzled back "that was better than my dreams" he said blushing so he did indeed dream of Asgore

Asgore chuckled smiling "mine too. I... I didn't think I would ever find another to feel strongly for."

"You've always been my number one" Gaster said kissing him again trying to smile but it only hurt more so he didn't he probably won't be able to smile for a long time though thankfully the break kinda made him look like he was always smiling

Asgore gave him a soft smile rubbing a thumb over his teeth and cracks. Give Gaster gentle soft kisses to the skeleton.

Gaster blushed and looked at his ears a moment and squeaked "can I play with your ears?!"

Asgore shook with restrained laughter. Nodding his head and leaning back so he could relax while Gaster explored. "I don't know Why people are so fascinated by them but Go ahead Dings."

Gaster made a delighted face and lifted one a bit and dropped it eyelight turning into a star as he rubbed his face against it. "So soft!"

Asgore covered his mouth stifling his giggle. "You're adorable"

"No I'm not! I've just... Wanted to do this for a long time!" He defended

Asgore chuckled smiling pulling Gaster close "and I've wanted to hold you close for a long time."

Gaster smiled and nuzzled him "I've wanted that too..." He said

Asgore smiled closing his eyes and murmuring "I could stay like this forever. Just hold you in my arms."

Gaster smiled "we have work my king" he said nuzzling "plus we will get hungry eventually."

Asgore gave a low whine hugging him tighter. "Nooooo."

Gaster giggled and relaxed against him smiling

Asgore chuckled gazing at the sleeping boys. "They are going to be overjoyed about this."

"Yes they feel... Very strongly about us liking each other... I think they are just happy to see another face than mine" he said

Asgore chuckled cuddling Gaster "I'm happy to see the children's little skulls too. Heh"

Gaster smiled and nuzzled him "it would be nice to... Have another parent... If if you want..." Oh stars he was such an idiot! They had basically just started dating! He covered his face "I'm sorry it is probably too soon for you!"

Asgore nodded. "Let's start with dating?"

"Yes of course!" He said glad Asgore wasn't upset with him

Asgore smiled excitedly kissing Gaster happy that he agreed

Gaster purred into the kiss.

"THEY'RE KISSING!" Sans exclaimed happily making Gaster jump

Papyrus jumped startled before letting out a sleepy cheer.

Gaster blushed "um yes... Um we may be kissing a lot now..." He said twiddling his fingers

Papyrus blinked "WHAT!? YOU DO LOVE DADDY THEN?!"

Asgore chuckled nodding. "Yes I do. We are going to go slow though."

"What's that mean?" Sans asked.

Gaster coughed into his fist "it means we are just going to date at first see if we are right for each other."

Papyrus tilted his head "WHAT'S DATING? IS IT LIKE IN THAT THINGY SANS FOUND? ARE YOU GOING TO GET NAKED TOO?"

Gaster sputtered "what?!"

Sans smiled "yeah! I found this box with neat books in it! They were naked! I couldn't read the words but they seemed happy! And that buzzy thing was cool till we lost it!" He said.

Gaster looked like he would dust any moment

Papyrus nodded excitedly "YEAH THEY SEEMED REALLY HAPPY THOUGH THEY KEPT FIGHTING EACH OTHER. THEY EVEN BITE EACH OTHER IN ONE! THE GIRL SCREAMED A LOT I THINK HE WAS BEING MEAN TO HER." Papyrus looked to Asgore innocently asking "you're not going to be mean to daddy are you? I don't think daddy has been a bad boy to get spanks like the girly did."

Asgore was completely red his mouth opened but nothing came out but a soft squeak. Swallowing thickly Asgore was able to squeak out "n-no i-i don't think H-he has been."

Gaster stood "I um need to go uh... Boys where are those things you saw?" He asked

Sans pointed to the elevator "under my bed! There was no room in our drawers" he said.

Gaster nodded "I'll be right back" he said hunched a bit as he went to burn his old stash

Papyrus instantly perked up calling after him "DADDY ARE YOU GOING TO READ US ONE?" quickly getting up to follow Gaster asking excitedly "YOU DIDN'T READ ONE LAST NIGHT! YOU HAVE TO READ US A ONE NOW. CAN YOU READ THE ONE WITH THE FLAME PEOPLE? I LIKE IT WHEN THEIR PRETTY FLAMES MIX TOGETHER. IT'S REALLY PRETTY!"

"Oh! That's my favorite to! Flame people are so pretty!" Sans said

Gaster turned toward them "not right now daddy has to make a quick trip outside..." He said he'd throw them in the core... Yes that would work.

Papyrus bounced up to him even more excited now. "OH OH CAN WE COME! WILL WE GET TO GO OUT TODAY TOO?" Papyrus expression dropped and scuffed the floor looking down "... or was that just yes-terday."

Gaster felt his heart break a little and he turned and knelt placing a hand on his shoulders the other tipped his head up. "No my little star I'll never shut you both in again, we just have to be careful where we go for awhile so you boys can get used to a shifting atmosphere..." He said kissing his forehead

Papyrus's sockets scrunched up concentrating on deciphering what Gaster said before nodding slowly before it became a confident nod. "Okay Daddy. I can wait until we are ready for the shifty at-mappy-pear." Papyrus gave Gaster a wide bright smile.

Gaster wished he could smile back "good boy now wait with Asgore please" he said

Papyrus frowned but nodded trudging back to Asgore and Sans on the couch. With a small huff Papyrus crossed his arms sitting down muttering "he isn't gonna read us a story. Probably gonna take them. He is so mean."

Sans frowned and pouted "I liked those stories!" He said

Papyrus pouted more "I KNOW! They were my favorites."

Asgore was a conflict between embarrassed and amused "boys your father has a good reason to borrow your stories. You see you are too young for them. Sans you said it yourself you couldn't read the words. So when you are older… maybe around 50 you can asked your Dad for them."

"50? How long till we're fifty?" The little skeleton asked

Asgore chuckled "a loooooooooooooooooooong time."

Gaster soon reappeared with a box and quickly exited the lab.

Papyrus's teeth clinked together before he burst into tears.

Asgore gasped rubbing the small skeleton's back "what's wrong?"

Papyrus shook his head fisting his sockets

Sans frowned and hugged him "yeah what's wrong bro?" He asked worried

Papyrus sobbed "DADDY WILL NEVER REMEMBER WHEN WE ARE FIDDY! HE WILL NEVER LET US SEE OUR STORIES! DADDY IS SO MEAN! HATES ME!"

Sans frowned "yes he will! Daddy doesn't lie!" He said though was thinking he had lied about the human.

Papyrus frowned tears streaming blubbering "but-but. He took our box!"

Sam's frowned "he'll... Do something... dad loves us right?" He said beginning to tear up.

Asgore nodded. Rubbing their backs "yes, he loves you very much. Let me go talk with him. Okay?" getting up Asgore made his way to where Gaster left. Hopefully he would be able to either stop him in time or talk with him before he came back to the boys.

Gaster had stopped at a decent lava pit and was going through the books for... 'Research' purposes. He was going to throw them in the lava but he just... Needed a moment

Asgore laid a large paw on Gaster's shoulder "thank goodness I found you in time."

Gaster dropped the magazine and jumped nearly falling in "I WASN'T READING PORN!" he shouted before covering his mouth. "Uh..."

Asgore clutched tightly to Gaster's arm worried he would fall in. Scooting them away from the lava pit Asgore was able to let out a slight sigh of relief. "Gaster... I don't mind if you read that type of work... It's your boys. They are quite upset about you taking their... stories." Asgore sheepishly added "I might have made it worse. I told them they could ask for them back when they are 50. But now they think you won't remember or follow through... I'm sorry."

Gaster just stared at him blankly a few moments before groaning "oh jeez... Now I have to hold this stuff for fifty years? Great..." He sighed rubbing his skull. "Um I need to find more appropriate books I only have one kid's book" he admitted

Asgore frowned "I'm sorry. I-i thought... I don't know... I think I have some children's books stored away."

Gaster shook his head "no Asgore don't feel bad! You did good you reassured them and came to find me that was good it's all my fault for owning this stuff." He said trying to assure his new friend

Asgore nodded with a sigh pulling Gaster into a hug "I'm still sorry. I guess we should head back and defuse this situation."

Gaster nodded and sighed gathering the perverse material. "I am not looking forward to this."

Asgore nodded laying a comforting hand on Gaster's shoulder. "It needs to happen sooner rather than later."

Gaster nodded "yeah let's go" he said walking back toward the lab

Asgore nodded trailing him and opening the door for him

Gaster nodded returning in with the Box "kids I'm back!" He called

Papyrus whorled around to Gaster giving him a tear tracks glare before turning and face planting into the couch as angrily as a baby bones could

Gaster frowned and set the box down "boys! Boys! Your stuff is fine!" He said setting it down and going over picking him up "hey hey have I ever wronged either of you?" He said trying to make the glare stop the boys had never been so mad at him he didn't know what to do

Papyrus sniffled "y-you mean it? You're not gonna throw it away?"

"No no of course not! It's just these sort of books you weren't supposed to have till you were wayyyyyy older" he said

Papyrus sobbed out burrowing into Gaster's chest "BUT YOU WON'T MEMBER BY THEN!"

"I will too! I have the best memory! I don't forget anything!" He said except for eating, or sleeping, or generally caring for himself

Papyrus shook his head rubbing tears and snot into Gaster. "NA UH! YOU FORGOT TA FEED US ODDER DAY!"

"I did not forget! I just feed you guys when I eat..." He said and frowned "oh stars I'm an awful father!" He said hugging him close and crying himself

Asgore frowned joining them on the couch and gathering them close. "You're not a bad father Dings. Just forgetful and busy. How about we all make a schedule to help is not forget things. That will help Gaster stay on track and we can even keep up on how long until you can get your stories."

Sans frowned "okay... That sounds fine" he said with a small pout.

Asgore frowned "we can even plan days to go out a see different places or whatever else you would like?"

Gaster smiled "that sounds wonderful sire..." He said and kissed his muzzle "thank you..." He said holding Papyrus close. "Does that sound fun?" He asked hopefully

Papyrus nodded sniffling "can we go out for a pike or a pitch nick?"

Gaster listened to him and took a moment to translate what he said "hike or picnic? Of course. As long as the atmosphere keeps agreeing with you to we can go anywhere underground" he said smiling

Papyrus beamed happily "REALLY?! CAN WE PLAY WITH OTHER MOMSTERS?!"

Gaster nodded "if we can find some other children... I admit I don't get out much myself" he said

Asgore nodded "I'm sure we can find some. There might even be an elemental you can play with since you like their flames so much."

Sans beamed "cool!"

Papyrus nodded excitedly "I REALLY WANNA SEE ONE! ARE THEY PRETTY LIKE IN THE STORIES!?"

Gaster nodded "they are very pretty... But it's probably best you don't talk about the stories okay? Remember they are for much older people and not good talk for children" he said

Papyrus pouted but nodded

Sans nodded and thought. "Why were there no stories about skeletons?" He asked

Gaster froze at the question unsure whether to be mortified or something else

Papyrus nodded sniffling his tears starting to return "A-are we not pretty like everboody else?"

Gaster sputtered indignantly "of course we are! Skeletons are no less beautiful than anyone else it's just... Monsters generally have to look a bit deeper to see it. Our bodies can be unnerving due to our similarities to humans and you may be bullied for it but that's their fault not yours! And uh erm... There are no stories because... Me and you two... We're the only skeletons left" he said looking a bit sad there. That was right Gaster had lived through two genocides of his kind. The first was by the humans fearing their corpse like appearances the second by monsters who feared them for their human appearance.

Papyrus sniffled nodding "okay..." with a look of determination papyrus puffed out his chest "THAT JUST MEAN I'LL MAKE OUR OWN STORIES!"

Sans beamed "that's a great idea! Though... We don't have the same parts as them?" He said confused.

Gaster sputtered again "no! You cannot make those types of stories period!" He said

Papyrus let out a loud whine flopping on the couch.

Gaster rubbed his face. His cracks itched and hurt

Asgore sighed rubbing Gaster's shoulder speaking gently "boys. Your father is still in pain and healing. How about we take a break from this conversation... Dings, do you want some pills?"

Gaster sighed "yes" he said going over to his cabinet trying to read the bottles "curses I'll need new glasses" he sighed but found what he was looking for. "Or do you think I would look fancy in a monocle?"

Asgore let out a long sigh pulling Gaster into a tight embrace. "Diiiiiiiiiiings. That's not important... But glasses, you use your hands too much for a monocle."

Gaster hugged back with a pout "fine... I do need my hands..." He said and laid his head on his shoulder

Asgore smirked "now How about I make some grilled cheese?"

Gaster beamed "yesssss!"

Sans tipped his head "what's Grilled cheese?"

Asgore chuckled picking the boys up. "It's a delicious surprise."

Sans laid his head on him "okay" he said

Gaster picked the box of adult content and went to hide it. Again.

Asgore smiled making his way to the kitchen. Setting the boys down he searched for the supplies and began making the grilled cheese humming lightly as he did.

Once the box was hidden Gaster returned to them petting his boys. "I think we should go shopping once we eat."

Asgore nodded handing everyone a grilled cheese. "that is a good idea. We can go to the small shops nearby. We don't want to overwhelm them."

Papyrus giggled munching into the sandwich messily. Cheese strings connecting his finger bones giggling as he played with them spreading his fingers to watch them stretch in amusement.

Asgore chuckled "maybe after we clean up this small skelly"


	4. Holiday mix of oneshots -Thanksgiving-

**Hello! StormyFictioners are starting a new story including a mix of oneshots based on our already made stories so we can update old storys and spice up our writings a bit. To start it off we have wrote an addition to Dadster's Secrets as per requested by** Crystal Tempest **! You can check it out here or read it and more oneshots from "** **StormyFictioners** **Holiday mix of oneshots"**

"StormyFictioners Holiday mix of oneshots" is a mix of oneshots of the different Universes and Fandoms we StormyFictioners have already started. Please check out our stories that these chapters are based on. We will try to write these where a person wouldn't have to read them first, but we do recommend to check them out. Each will start out with information on the story that the one shot it based on. They will be randomly selected with the power of dice however, comment on which story you would like done next and it might sway the dice. :)

* * *

 **-Thanksgiving-**

Asgore whistled as he bumbled around his kitchen. He was going to make the best first thanksgiving dinner he could for Gaster's young adorable skeleton children. Knowing of Gaster's appalling cooking skills Asgore knew that he would be the chief for this meal. Not that he wasn't for most anyway. He was so glad that the small baby bones enjoyed everything he fixed them aside from a few vegetables. Taking the pumpkin pie from the oven he set it on the counter to cool. Checking on the baked canned chicken stuffing and smiling in approval. He hadn't been able to retrieve a turkey such as they would have had if they were on the surface. He missed the surface terribly so. Time was simpler. Though they were making the underground as much like a home as they could. He couldn't wait for Gaster to see his hard work. The skeleton deserves a break for his hard work. Also Asgore secretly hoped for a thank you kiss from his skeleton.

Gaster sighed at the lab he swore he was forgetting something important about today but couldn't remember what it was... He checked the boys doing their school work it wasn't a time for their test...

Asgore hummed smiling as he set the table. Grinning he poured Gaster a glass of some of Mr. Web's sweet wine. Asgore quickly did finishing touches it was almost time for them to arrive. Beaming Asgore sat down to wait. And wait. And wait. Time slowly ticked by. 30 minutes turned to an hour. Asgore soon put the meal back into the oven to keep it warm. "Gaster must be busy and hasn't looked at the clock. It's fine. He didn't forget. He is the royal scientist it shouldn't be a surprise he's busy. Just have to wait."

Gaster scratched his skull feeling a pit in his gut and called Asgore "honey? I think I've forgotten something important again..." He said and looked around the lab finally landing on the calendar "our dinner!" He gasped over the phone

Asgore chuckled giving him an affirmative hum. "Yes, it's in the oven keeping warm Dings."

"I'm so sorry!" He said and hung up "boys schools over for now time to go!" He said just picking them up and rushing back running the whole way forgetting he could teleport

Sans gave a childish happy giggle clinging to Gasters coat. "Where are we going so fast?! Can you go faster? This is fun!"

Papyrus nodded grinning "wheeeeeee! Faster Daddy faster!"

Gaster groaned going as fast as he could "we are late for Azzy! He's been waiting on us!"

Papyrus gasped "WE ARE LATE! DADDY HOW COULD YOU LET US BE LATE FOR YOUR KISSY FRIEND!"

Sans giggled "are you going to kiss him as a sorry?"

Gaster tripped over his own legs and rolled into Asgore's door hard with his face sliding down it.  
In a very humourous way.

Sans and Papyrus gasp cringing, but where shielded by Gaster. "Daddy?"

Asgore gasped hearing and thump. Opening his door he was shocked at the skeleton heap. Lifting them up Asgore checked them over giving each a kiss to the top of their skulls making the boys giggle. "It's lovely to see you all."

Gaster groaned being picked up and blushed a little at the kiss "it's wonderful to see you too... Even if-I am very sorry... I can't believe I forgot what day it was..." He said nuzzling his cheek

Asgore smiled. "Don't worry about it. you came. I know you are very busy. Now let's eat."

Gaster chuckled "emptied skulled is more like it" he said sitting the boys down to hug him and kiss his cheek "thank you"

Asgore blushed rubbing Gasters skull gentle and giving him a kiss to his forehead. "Beautiful, smart mind. Though very cluttered hehehe."

Gaster turned bright purple and released him "if you say so..." He said "s-so is there any dinner left for us?" He teased

Asgore chuckled rubbing his skull harshly as he walk to the oven "of course. This is all for you and the boys remember." Asgore blushed "I tried to make it perfect."

Gaster smiled and lead the boys inside "it smells delicious" he said and helped the boys sit.

"Why is today special? we eat here all the time." Sans asked

Asgore chuckled setting the meal onto the table "well because it is a special holiday, Thanksgiving. We eat something different today and tell people the things we are grateful for."

Sans tilted his head "that's weird" he said

"I used to think so too" Gaster said

Papyrus beamed "I'm grateful! I like thinks-giving. I like food."

Asgore chuckled petting the small skeletons skull "I'm glad. Human holidays are strange at times, but they are a new experience."

Gaster nodded "I'm thankful for my boys... And for you honey" he said blushing a bit.

"I'm grateful for dad's kissy friend too" he said

Asgore blushed a deep red leaning over Gaster giving him a kiss murmuring "I'm grateful for my darling dearest Gaster as well. I'm am also grateful for you both darling baby bones."

Gaster blushed into the kiss.

Sans giggled and watched them

Papyrus clapped happily. "Kiss us too!"

Asgore chuckled leaning over and kissing Papyrus's skull with a "mwah!"

Sans giggled and got up with in range. Giving a large kiss too "mwah!"

Gaster surprised them and kissed their cheeks too

Asgore chuckled giving each a plate "okay my skeletons let us eat."

Gaster smiled "thank you!" He said and began eating it was so delicious...

Sans ate and purred loudly "this is amazing!

Papyrus grinned nodding in agreement.

Asgore blushed rubbing the back of his neck shyly "I'm glad you enjoy it. I made pumpkin pie for dessert."

Gaster beamed "I love that stuff!" He said

Asgore blushed turning and mumbling "yeah. I remembered it was your favorite."

Gaster beamed "thanks Asgore you are the best" the scientist said and finished his food waiting patiently

Asgore blushed getting everyone a slice and started washing dishes.

"I can get those!" Gaster said standing and trying to push the big monster. "You cooked let me clean"

Asgore gave a rumbling chuckle not even moved by Gaster's pushing. "Eat your pie dear I can do this."

Papyrus giggled grinning to Sans.

Sans chuckled and took some of Gaster's pie

Papyrus giggled taking a bite of Gasters pie too.

Gaster turned "noooooo you little sneaks" he said and went to rescue his pie

Asgore chuckled "you should have ate it when you had the chance."

Gaster took what was left whining and began eating quickly

Asgore chuckled and gave him a kiss to his temple as he gave his skeleton another slice of pie

Gaster made a happy noise "thanks honey!" He said eating happily.

Sans chuckled "you love pie a lot don't you dad?"

Papyrus smirked "almost as much as fluffy buns Nyeh heh heh heh!"

Asgore blushed embarrassed "stop. pie is his favorite."

"I can't deny I am highly fond of the pie maker as well" he said coyly

Asgore's blush deepened. turning away from them Asgore gave Gaster a light shove "stop teasing me."

Gaster giggled "so what is next on the agenda of thanksgiving."

Asgore shrugged finishing the dishes and putting them up "board game?"

Papyrus nodded almost falling over "Game Game!"

Sans beamed "I like games!"

Papyrus squealed happily jumping out of his chair and yanking on Gaster's sleeve. "Games Daddy! Games! please please please you NEVER play games with us! Please!"

Asgore frowned "Gaster? have you been over working?"

Gaster nodded down to Papyrus before looking at Asgore "I... Don't overwork"

"Yeah he does and he still sleeps on tables even though you said not to" Sans tattled

Papyrus gasped covering his mouth "ooooooo tattle bones!"

Asgore groaned "Wing Dings Gaster..."

Gaster frowned at Sans "see if I ever buy you tomatoes again" he grumbled

Sans gave a squawk and Asgore shook his head "Gaster tomatoes is practically the only vegetable Sans eats. That would be taking out a whole food group." patting Gasters shoulder "but we do need to talk. How about you boys start the game and we will be there in a minute."

Papyrus nodded squeaking happily and taking his brother out of the room.

Gaster rubbed his skull "what is there to talk about? I won't really take them..."

Asgore sighed sitting down beside him. "Gaster... Is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything bothering you?"

Gaster frowned looking away "about what?"

Asgore gave him a gentle smile "dear. You are still sleeping on tables. Even after I offered a bed..." Asgore blushed turning away mumbling "even my bed..."

Gaster blushed a bit. "As lovely as your bed would be sire... I just... Have so much to do... And I do my best to care for the boys too..." He wanted to deepen his relationship with Asgore, but he was so... Gaster wouldn't call himself selfish but he was definitely self absorbed. Asgore would tire of him...

Asgore nodded sadly. "Maybe... Maybe the boys need to stay with me for a bit." Asgore knew Gaster was so busy trying to make the underground liveable. "Until you're less busy."

Gaster hugged himself "it won't inconvenience you?" He asked

Asgore frowned not looking at Gaster "of course not… though i would rather have the boys and you with me… i-i worry for you Gaster."

Gaster sighed and approached hugging him "thank you... You have made me so happy... I just... Don't know how to balance it all..."

Asgore nodded easing into the hug wrapping his arms around Gaster tightly. "You shouldn't overwork and stress yourself. I… i worry you're going to dust yourself. Since your… accident with that man. I worry your magic is weaker. I don't want to lose you." Asgore sniffled trying to keep his tears at bay.

Gaster shuddered at the memory "I know... I try..."

Asgore took a deep breath quietly rumbling "Gaster… do you love me?"

Gaster blushed brightly "I... Of course I do..." He said covering his face "I always have..." He said he had loved Tori too, but he had never told them, loving them being happy

Asgore gulped nodding at the confession "i-i love you with all my soul Gaster… but if you love me why… why do you frighten me so? Y-you refuse to sleep in a decent bed. You never stop working. You try not to, but you are neglecting your children Gaster. You need to stop. Take a break. Y-you're scaring me."

Gaster frowned and hugged him tighter "I just want to make this place... Better... I want everyone to he happy. I don't want to scare you... I don't want to neglect them..."

Asgore sighed "i know. Just-just pace yourself. I know it's not a wonderful way to think of things… but Gaster we will be down here for a while. you don't have to rush."

Gaster nodded and laid his head on his chest. "I know" he said

Asgore nodded rubbing Gaster's skull. "We can take it slow. Start with weekends, okay? I-i can take the boys this week and for the weekend you are mine."

Gaster nodded blushing at that "I would like that" he said and kissed him

Asgore blushed kissing him deeply back.

Gaster blushed brightly he then pulled away "we should play with the boys now."

Asgore rumbled happily. "I love you so much. Yes, i believe our boys are waiting for us my dear-" Asgore's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Oh dear i-i mean the boys are waiting. Your boys are waiting. L-let's go."

Gaster shook his head and cupped both sides of his face "Asgore... Our boys." He said before sweeping away out of the room feeling more at home than he ever had.

Asgore was completely red his face practically steaming. Covering his face Asgore gave a small groan. "That skeleton is going to kill me."

Papyrus giggled looking to Gaster as he walked in. the small skeleton had a bright blue marker in his hand positioned over the mustache drawn on Sans's skull.

Gaster paused "why are you putting a mustache on him?"

"Cause I mustache you a question!" Sans giggled

Papyrus groaned loudly with a slight smile and scribbled curly circles onto Sans skull. "Bad!"

Gaster groaned "no no don't do that" he said and took the marker "oh what a mess..."

Papyrus just grabbed an bright orange marker from his clothes a wrote sloppily onto Sans's forehead "Papz Wz Here!"

"Papyrus! No!" Gaster said and picked the boy up frowning "quit drawing on your brother!"

Sans chuckled "but I like ittttt"

Papyrus whined reaching over and drawing orange lips onto Gaster's teeth. "Nyeh!"

Asgore walked in tilting his head "what's going on?"

Gaster made an indignant growl "THAT DOES NOT MEAN DRAW ON ME!" he said and set Papyrus down and began harshly scrubbing at his face.

Papyrus whimpered scrubbing at his sockets as he started tearing up. "S-sorry."

Asgore chuckled at the absurdity of the scene. Placing a hand on Gaster's cheek he turned the skeleton to face him. Snickering Asgore gave him a small kiss to the fake lips. "Calm down Gaster. You're overreacting." Rubbing his thumb pad over the markings Asgore slowly was able to make it fade away.

Gaster huffed into the kiss but was pleased when the mark was removed.

Sans hugged Pap frowning "you didn't have to yell at him."

Papyrus softly sobbed into Sans's hug clinging to him tight.

Gaster sighed and rubbed his temples "Papyrus... I'm sorry" he said kneeling "I shouldn't have yelled."

Papyrus turned to him slightly. His teeth turned down in a pouting frown and tears running down his cheeks. "Y-you're mean! I hate you!" sniffling Papyrus nuzzled back into Sans's chest.

Gaster felt his soul constrict "y-you don't mean that..." He said worriedly tearing up himself

Muffled by Sans's clothes Papyrus nodded crying out "y-you are mean! You never play! You take our things! You always say no no no no no! I wish you never made me!"

Sans frowned and held him close and rocked him "it's okay pap..." He said

Gaster hugged himself his soul cracking audibly. They were right... "I'm sorry... I'll go" he said getting up and rushing out

Asgore frowned looking between the two upset skeletons before quickly following Gaster deciding Sans could take care of his brother for the time being. "Gaster! Gaster please wait! Dings stop!"

Sans rocked his brother gently as Papyrus continued to cry

"I don't know why I even bother! I can't be a good parent!" The skeleton sobbed

Asgore wrapped the other in a hug giving him gentle kisses to the top of his skull. Rubbing his bones Asgore murmured soft reassurances "shh shhh it's okay. You are a great father. These things happen with children. It's okay. He is just upset. They both love you. I love you. If you stop trying that is when you have fail. Everything is going to be okay. Breathe."

Gaster continued to sob against him. Asgore sighed rubbing his bones soothingly "it's okay. Everything will be okay. Let it out. I have you dear. It's okay."

"I'm a terrible parent" he said against him

"No you are not. Don't say what isn't true Dings"

"No he's right" he said "I don't do anything but yell and I don't take time to play or or" he broke down crying again

Asgore tried to sooth Gaster "It's okay Gaster you are trying. These are problems that are easy fixes. Remember we decided earlier that i will take the children and we spend the weekends together. You just need to use your time wisely."

Rubbing Gaster's bones and tugging him close Asgore calmed explained "Children will sometimes say what they don't mean when they are upset. The same is for us. We get angry over petty things and say things we would never say otherwise… Papyrus doesn't mean what he said. I.. i was told the same and similar by my children. They are so young. They do not realize what they say can hurt us deep in our soul." Asgore lightly touched Gaster's ribs giving him a sad smile "we mustn't let angered words cut deep and affect our love for them. They will calm and realize what they mean and what they don't. We must give them time to realize that. I will be with you through every step my love." Asgore pressed a light kiss to Gaster's forehead.

Gaster nodded and sniffles "i-if you say so"

Asgore nodded giving him another light kiss "i do… i'm experienced with this you know. Though, i won't be able to help w-with the t-teenage years." Asgore gave a heavy swallow trying not to cry at his loss he needed to focus on Gaster and his problems. "I'm here to help you Gaster. I'll a-always be here."

Gaster nodded and kissed him feeling more at ease "thank you love"

Asgore blushed, but kissed him lightly again before wiping away the tears under Gaster's sockets "anytime Dings."

Gaster sighed "what should I do now?" He asked

Asgore tightened his hold on the other "are you feeling better? We can stay out here longer."

"I'm fine. I think."

Asgore gave him a gentle smile before sitting down and pulling the other into his lap. "Let stay out here a few minutes longer then. until you are sure."

Papyrus sniffled into Sans's chest "i-i do hate him. I-i do." though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself than actually stating it.

Sans rubbed his skull "Pap... I don't think you can hate anyone" he said

Papyrus scrubbed his sockets "i-i do… he's mean and doesn't pay attention to us and and…"

Sans rocked him "he's not mean... Or at least he doesn't intend to be I think he is just weird... And he works a lot Asgore even tells him to slow down…"

"Does he hate us? Am-am i a mistake?"

"No! Pap! You're perfect!" Sans said

Papyrus sniffled tears rolling down his cheeks "then why doesn't he want me!"

"I don't think that's it..." Sans said and kissed his cheek. "I think he doesn't know how to love anybody. He tries but I don't think he is good at it"

Papyrus frowned pushing away from Sans slightly so his teary eyes could look into his brothers "he loves you! Y-you're his favorite! Y-you're smarter, you're better at magic, he loves you!"

Sans frowned "no that isn't it. he doesn't love me more" he said frowning

Papyrus nodded sniffling "you're right. He doesn't love you more. He just doesn't love me at all! He hates me!" Papyrus wailed out sobbing harshly.

Sans frowned "that's not true at all! He cares for us! He could have let us die when we were born but he didn't he worked so hard to keep us alive."

"Then why doesn't he care now?"

"He seemed really hurt he's probably crying too..."

Papyrus shook his head sniffling "i-i don't care! I-i hate him! I hate him i hate him i-i-i-I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE ME!" Papyrus wailed latching onto Sans again

"I do love you!" Gaster said shocked as he entered with Asgore he rushed over and swooped them up crying again "I love you both!"

Papyrus clung to Gaster sobbing "no you don't! Y-you're lying! I'm no good! Sans is better!"

Asgore sighed at the scene remembering the same happening to him. Chara could never believe that Asgore loved him just as much as his little goat son. He always believed that Asriel was the favorite for being their raised son while Chara was adopted. Asgore could tell this situation would become a need for constant reassurance on Papyrus's side much like Chara.

Gaster shook his head "no never..." He said and kissed him

Papyrus whimpered shaking with small sobs "but-but i said mean things and-and drew on your face and-why would you love me?"

Gaster held him tightly "I shouldn't have been mad at that... And the mean things... They hurt but I understand... I haven't treated you both like I should..."

Papyrus shook his head "i'm a bad skeleton!"

Gaster shook his head "Papyrus you could never be bad you're my baby" he said and held him tightly

Papyrus sniffled looking to Gaster sadly "just a baby bones..."

"My baby bones and I love you so much" he said and peppered kisses all over his face

Papyrus sniffled giving him a small smile. "I-i love you daddy. I'm sorry for what i said i didn't mean it."

Gaster hugged him "I love you too Papyrus and all is forgiven" he said nuzzling him

Papyrus beamed up to him though a few tears still rolled down his cheeks.

Asgore smiled walking over to them. A small snicker escaping him.

Gaster wiped them away smiling a little.

Asgore chuckled before rumbling with laughter. "Oh Sans… you are a mess." Sans still had marker all over his skull though some of it had been smeared now. "Here hand him over so we can get him cleaned up."

Gaster nodded and handed Sans off

"Oh wah I don't want a bath..."

Asgore chuckled exaggerating licking his thumb "guess i'll just have to rub it off like a mother would. Now come here you baby bones."

Sans squeaked and squirmed "no! Ewwwww!"

Asgore chuckled grinning "then a bath or at least a skull scrub it is." walking back to the kitchen Asgore grabbed a rag and wetted it.

Sans whined "okay..."

Asgore smiled "i'll be quick." Asgore quickly scrubbed down Sans's skull getting the marker to disappear from the white bone. Using a hand towel he dried Sans's skull announcing he was done.

Sans whined the whole time but it did feel better "thank you"

Asgore nodded "anytime my child."

Gaster was sitting on the couch rocking Papyrus

Papyrus was fighting sleep after his breakdown he was finding it hard to keep his sockets open.

Asgore smiled "i believe someone is tired."

"Me too" Gaster said and rocked him

Papyrus gave a small groan curling closer to Gaster "no 'm not sleepy."

Asgore smiled warmly giving Sans a small nuzzle "it was a stressful experience. Sans are you tired too? Would you like a nap?"

Gaster chuckled petting him "of course not, but you want to rest your eyes?"

Sans nodded "yeah... A nap sounds good..."

Asgore chuckled sitting beside Gaster and cradling the small skeleton and wrapping an arm around Gaster.

Papyrus yawned "just for a bit." soon the small skeleton was giving a small snore.

Gaster smiled and soon Sans drifted off too. "Thank you Asgore."

Asgore kissed his skeleton's temple "anytime dear."

Gaster smiled before yawning himself "hmm I think I need to close my eyes too."

Asgore chuckled giving him another kiss "go ahead dear. I'll be here."

Gaster smiled and leaned against him and soon joined the snoring skeletons


End file.
